


Elevated Christmas

by Talvikki



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings (Movies), The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Arnie - Freeform, Christmas, Christmas Carols, Christmas Love, Christmas Miracle, Elevator, F/M, Love, Modern, New York New York, OC, Romance, Settings, Slow Burn, The Dog - Freeform, Thranduil - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:14:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28262220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Talvikki/pseuds/Talvikki
Summary: Hello there! As promised, I'm publishing the Christmas "one-shot" for you in the modern settings of New York (never been there so bare with me, lol). As Netflix would say - a feel-good romantic story:)Thran is a young bachelor working in law and he hates Christmas. Especially the pretending that the relationships in his family are normal and nice when they are not. He rather chooses to spend Christmas alone with his hobbies.Chloe is an owner of a bookshop, predestined to bankruptcy but it cannot ruin her Christmas mood. With her dog, Arnie, good friends, and lovely family one is not surprised that this is her favorite time of the year.Christmas miracles do happen so let's see what happens when those two get stuck in an old elevator, destined to spend several hours together before they can get out.
Relationships: Thranduil (Tolkien)/Original Character(s), Thranduil (Tolkien)/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 27
Kudos: 34





	1. Chapter 1

The alarm almost caused him a heart attack. He rubbed his face with a groan and got up. The chill air in the room embraced him and he instantly regretted leaving the warm bed. 

“Good morning, Thran.” A synthetic voice welcomed him. The lights in the room slowly lit. 

Thran yawned. Working till late hours at night wasn’t a good idea. 

“The weather today will be colder. You can expect the highest of 2 Celsius degrees and the lowest of -3 Celsius degrees. There is a 75% chance of snowing.”

He walked by the huge window overseeing the Central Park on the east side. The light was slowly creeping over the horizon, announcing the day just in a moment. 

Thran entered the walk-in closet.

“Alexa, what’s in my calendar for today?”

The assistant read a long list of meetings he had for today. The most important reminder was his flight to Switzerland. _Oh, how he wished to be already there._

“Alexa, remind me to stop by Michael’s place around 4 pm.”

Thran picked black jeans and a t-shirt with a deep V neckline. It was a day before Christmas after all. He didn’t expect many people in the office and most of the meetings were online since his clients already left for holiday vacations. It was a pretty good opportunity to wear casual clothes.

He re-checked the luggage lying on the floor, packed with winter clothes and walked straight into the bathroom.

Brushing his teeth he combed his hair with fingers. _Maybe he should get a haircut before the flight. Oh, fuck it. He’ll do it once he’s back._

A quick spray of La Nuit de L’homme, wallet, keys, passport, and the luggage and he was off from the apartment.

In the mirror in an elevator, Thran tried to adjust his hair for the last time. To no avail. _Whatever._

He swiftly walked towards the black Tesla S. Door handle slipped out as soon as he reached the car and with another voice control he set off.

“Good morning, Thran.” A cute redhead smiled at him from the counter in Starbucks, “as usual?”

“Good morning, Mina, yes the usual. Thanks.” Thran gave her back a smile he trained for years at work, his eyes stayed indifferent.

Mina grinned at him and started making a flat white. 

His head hung low as he scrolled through his emails and news in stocks, completely unaware of looks from women in the queue as well as of glances from Mina. 

Notification of a text message appeared on his screen. Thran frowned and quickly dismissed it.

The bartender sighed. It was already a year since this tall man started taking away his flat white at precisely the same time every morning. She tried her best to make him notice her and he did several times. He even joked with her, when he was in a good mood. Today he definitely wasn’t, she could tell. 

But _damn_ , it was really hard to wake some kind of interest within him. Julia, her colleague, insisted that she should ask him out, but Mina was too cowardly. _Maybe he has a girlfriend…_

“Here you go.” She gave him the sweetest smile possible. 

“Have a lovely day, Mina.” Thran took the coffee and winked. 

Mina blushed, her heart skipping a beat but Thran was already gone.

* * *

On the other side of the city, Chloe shot out of bed.

“Oh fuck.”

She looked at the old watch, inherited from her grandmother. 8 am. 

“Fuck.”

Arnie, the little Yorkshire terrier barked in agreement, happily wiggling his tail. 

“Oh, darling, I’m so late! Damn it!”

Chloe hurried to the armchair where she left her jeans yesterday and picked the first t-shirt she saw in the closet. 

Jumping on one foot when dressing the socks, she took a bite of the marble cake she baked the previous day. Arnie dropped the ball and sucked out all the crumbs he could find.

With one sock red and the other blue, Chloe ran to the bathroom to brush her teeth. Meanwhile, she dialed a number on her phone.

“Mr. Smith? Good morning! This is Chloe Balker...Yes, yes I know I was supposed to be in your office already, that is why I’m calling. I’ve got stuck in the traffic, it’s really crazy...Christmas, right?” Chloe ran to the window, opening it to fake the sound of the traffic. She considered herself lucky when an ambulance drove by, “ I’m gonna be a bit late but don’t worry I’ll be there in no time! Alright, thank you, Mr. Smith! I am really sorry! See you soon!”

She threw the phone on the sofa and sprinted back to the bathroom to put on some mascara at least. 

“Arnie!”

The little dog was already in the hallway, waiting with his leash.

“Good boy.” Chloe grinned at him and pet his head, “we really need to hurry, darling.”

She put on a winter coat and a red bobble beanie and with Arnie barking and jumping around her she set off to the streets of New York.

* * *

Thran sipped his second coffee that day and he turned on his chair to overview the Manhattan skyline. His corner office was the latest achievement at work. 

He dialed the phone number from the text message he had got earlier and waited.

“Kirsten, hi...Yeah, I had a hectic morning so I couldn’t answer right away….Well, Kirsten, darling, I don’t think we should be even talking about this. Spending Christmas together is...Maybe it is time for us to divide our paths, you know. I’m _not_ into this, dear. You _knew_ that….”

He drew his phone further from his ear, the woman’s voice yelling.

“Listen, Kirsten, I made it clear from the beginning. It was supposed to be just sex. Nothing more. Remember? Yes, good. Well, I don’t hear there is a room for doing anything else in that sentence.” The coldness dripping from his voice. His patience ran low.

He rubbed his eyes in frustration.

“I’m sorry Kirsten but I really, _really_ made it clear.”

When the woman on the other side hung up angrily, Thran sighed. He leaned back into the chair, watching the first snowflakes fall. 

He hated this. _Why it couldn’t be simple?_

He groaned, resting his head backward, now staring into the ceiling. _No matter what it always ended up like this. Never did they listen to his warning._

* * *

Chloe closed the door of her red Fiat Punto which was almost older than herself and sniffed. Arnie barked, wiggling his tail in greetings.

She took him into her arms, kissing his head.

“We’ll get through this, I promise, buttercup.” She whispered. Arnie looked into her eyes, beaming with happiness that she returned to him. 

Chloe sighed. She fought hard not to shed a tear. _She will not cry over this. She will find a solution about how to save her bookstore._

Her eyes scanned the tall building of the bank. _I don’t need you, assholes._

Turning the keys into the ignition, the car started up with a loud cry. A control of hand break started beeping. A WNYC played on the radio. She turned the volume up to drown out the annoying beeping, the Christmas carols already lifting her mood.

“Good morning, Lisa!” Chloe shouted as soon as the door of the little bookstore in Brooklyn closed behind her. Arnie barked and disappeared between the shelves to greet his human friend.

“Morning, Chloe! Coffee?”

“Oh, yes, please!”

Chloe hang her coat, scarf, and bobble beanie on the coat stand and inhaled the smell of books lingering through the shop. She loved it. Her eyes scanned the shop with all the love she could muster. 

“How was the meeting at the bank?”

A blond woman slowly waltzed in front of her with two mugs. She was older than Chloe by 3 years but had the wisdom of a mother and together they worked in Chloe’s bookshop for years. 

“Thank you.” Chloe took the mug and sipped the coffee, “not well, to be honest. They won’t extend the due date nor forgive at least one installment.”

Lisa prolonged her face.

“Oh, you gave them the peptalk about Christmas, didn’t you?”

Chloe shrugged, “Well, I tried to melt their hearts in any way possible.”

Lisa snorted.

“I doubt they care about Christmas, my friend. So what now? We have merely half of the money for the installment.”

Chloe sighed.

“I will figure it out, don’t worry, Lisa. You know I will fight until my last breath.”

Lisa squeezed her hand with a gentle smile on her face. 

“I know, Chloe.”

“Anyway, thank you for opening the shop and now you are free to flee to your husband and children.”

Lisa chuckled.

“Let me finish the coffee and enjoy the peace for the last minutes before I will be swallowed by the chaos at home.”

Chloe laughed.

They both sat down into comfortable old armchairs in the middle of the shop, surrounded by shelves. _Let it snow_ from Frank Sinatra calmed their nerves.

“What chaos? You said you have all gifts and food ready.”

Lisa raised her eyebrows from behind the mug, “Yes, but can you imagine two small children being too excited for Santa and a grumpy husband who for sure doesn’t have all the presents yet, even though it is a day before Christmas?”

They both chuckled.

“By the way, Richard was here.”

Chloe’s smile froze on her lips.

“What?”

Lisa slowly nodded, “He was asking for you. I don’t understand the audacity after all the heartbreak he caused.”

Chloe swallowed. The truth was that he tried to call her and text her these past days but she didn’t know what to say to him. 

“I guess he realized what he has lost.”

“Well too late.” Lisa glanced at Chloe, “at least, I hope?”

“I guess.” Chloe shrugged, “he tried to reach out several times. He wants to talk. And he tried to be really nice over the texts but...I don’t know.”

“Do not even think about him that way. He’s an asshole and we both know it.”

A bell silenced their discussion, announcing a customer at the door. Both girls stood up.

“Okay, I will be going,” Lisa stated, finishing the coffee.

“Thank you again, Lisa. And take your share from the cash box.”

Lisa widened her eyes.

“What? I can’t!”

“Oh, yes, you can, darling. You must! You are my employee and therefore you need to get your salary so you could stay here.”

“But...we need those many for a bank.”

Chloe squeezed her arm.

“I know that David is not happy that you work here for such a small amount of money and that you have discussions about why you don’t find a better job.”

Lisa didn’t know what to say. She gazed at her friend with a sad expression.

“Don’t worry yourself, darling, and take the money. I insist.” Chloe smiled and then turned to the older man browsing the shelves.

“Good morning sir, how can I help?”

* * *

Thran parked outside the old building and looked around the neighborhood. It didn’t look like a safe place for his Tesla. Worried that he would come back to the car without its wheels, he checked the security settings on the touchscreen and got out. The freezing wind mixed with snowflakes felt cold against the skin on his neck so he propped the collar of the coat high and walked towards the entrance. A weird smell hit his nose but he ignored it and pushed the button of the elevator. 

Thran checked his phone again. Michael was not answering still. He just hoped he was at home. Deciding that he will give it just a few minutes and then head to the airport, he hypnotized the red numbers of floors above the elevator.

The heavy entrance door closed with a loud thud and Thran jerked when the small rat of a dog barked at him, staring at him, wiggling his tail. Raising his eyebrows, he looked at the owner.

“Arnie, stop it.” A woman, by a head smaller than he was, shushed the dog and despite the glowing button indicating the elevator is going down, she pressed it anyway.

She looked at Thran after that. The huge brown eyes surprised him.

“Hello.” She smiled and turned her gaze to the numbers too. 

“Hello.” He answered politely, expecting that she will try to talk to him but she didn’t. _Maybe it was going over his head already,_ he thought. _Not every woman will try to flirt with him, right?_ He snorted inwardly, realizing how high his ego was.

The girl reached for the handle of the old elevator not really waiting for him to open the door for her and let the dog go first.

The elevator was uncomfortably narrow. When both of them pressed the buttons of the desired floor, the elevator started moving. 

Thran inhaled deeply, focusing on the disappearing and appearing light from the small window in the elevator door. He couldn’t fight the feeling that the pace of the elevator was slower than when it was going down.

The dog sniffed his shoes and the girl behind him shushed the dog again, taking him into her arms. 

“Sorry.” She muttered and when Thran wanted to answer her, the elevator suddenly stopped, making them both stagger. His eyes quickly assessed the little window. No light was shining through.

They were stuck between the floors.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	2. Chapter 2

“What the…?” Thran hissed, assessing the panel with buttons on how to call for help.

“I think we are stuck.” 

“God damn it. How does this fucking thing work?” 

“Well, it usually goes up and then back down.” 

Thran threw a look full of ice at the woman and tried to examine the buttons again. He didn’t seem to find the bell or a phone number, anything, to alarm someone that the elevator was stuck. His heart was beating rapidly and it felt suddenly so hot in his winter coat. He rubbed his brow, frowning at the buttons.

“The yellow one should be the alarm.” She suggested behind him with the dog still in her arms. 

Thran searched for a yellow button. It was hard to say what color the buttons were at all. They were dirty, scratched, and really old.

He pressed one which seemed to have a yellow color. Or at least used to. 

Nothing happened. 

“Fucking shit.” Thran cursed under his breath.

Looking around he tried to jump up a bit but the elevator didn’t move. 

* * *

Chloe was watching her new cell-mate, pressing Arnie to her chest. He was walking around like a lion in a cage. Well, if walking meant taking two steps and two steps back. His striking blue eyes were darting around the elevator looking for an escape.

“Are you alright?”

The blue oceans pierced her through.

“No, I’m not okay. Does this situation look okay to you?”

Chloe frowned.

“Hey, it is not my fault! So could you speak to me with some decency next time?”

Her hard, yet calm scolding seemed to help as his tense shoulders eased a little bit and he glanced at her.

“Sorry...I...I really hate small spaces.”

She just nodded, understanding his feelings. He slid his fingers through already messy hair. His haunted look forced her to think about the solution too. 

“Do you live here?” He asked suddenly.

“Yes, I do.”

“Maybe you could call someone? From neighbors or firemen?”

She bit her lip.

“I forgot my phone at home.”

He rubbed his face, rather staying silent than to comment on it.

“We’ll have to wait for someone from this building who wants to use the elevator. I am sure someone will help us.” She assured him with a gentle smile, “eventually.”

“Eventually?”

She half-shrugged, not really knowing what to say. She released Arnie back on the floor and tried the yellow button again several times; each time pressing harder and harder.

“You have the phone, don’t you?” Chloe turned to him. He already had it in his hands.

“Without a signal.” He shook his head, “What is this building, an anti-nuclear shelter?”

“It is old but it has its charm, you know.”

The tall man snorted.

“I see the charms quite well right now.”

“You are mean!” She pouted.

“We are gonna die here.” He muttered, combing his hair again, taking two steps forward, two steps back. Lion in the cage.

“Now, I don’t wanna hear that negative attitude. Look on the bright side.”

He raised one of his eyebrows and shook his palms in the air.

“Yay, we’re gonna die. Wooo!”

Chloe crossed her arms and scoffed, measuring the man from head to toe. _So handsome, such an idiot_.

The dog finished sniffing the whole floor of the elevator and sat down next to her leg, staring at Thran as well as she did.

When he gave up and didn’t say anything she tried the buttons again. Every one of them. 

* * *

Thran watched the woman sliding through the buttons like a madman. He couldn’t help himself but think if this was karma because he didn’t forward that email to the other 10 people. He checked his watch from Breguet. 4 hours until the departure of his flight to Switzerland, his Christmas vacation. 

When the woman ended up just staring at the buttons, his heartbeat went crazy. Leaning to one side of the elevator he rubbed his neck. It felt like someone was squeezing his throat. It was hard to inhale. Widening his eyes he gasped for air but no air was coming in. It was impossible to breathe. It was like all the oxygen disappeared. Maybe they already exhausted it. 

“Hey, are you alright?”

But Thran didn’t hear her. He quickly jumped to the elevator door, sticking his nose into the slit between them, trying to inhale.

His mind rushed. He worked hard, achieved a lot of things only to die in the _fucking_ elevator.

“Hey…”

When she managed to turn him to her, he didn’t even register her face.

“Listen to me. Hey. Listen.” 

She shook with him with all the strength she could muster. Finally, he focused his sight on her.

“Breathe with me.”

Still holding his shoulders firmly, she inhaled dramatically only to exhale in the next few seconds.

Thran followed, staring into those huge brown eyes, and after a while, his mind calmed down a little, at least he was able to use his reason again. 

“Good, “ she smiled, “you’re doing good. Inhale, exhale.”

They breathed another minute, her fingers dug into the black winter coat. 

“It’s alright. We are okay. There is enough air and soon someone will find us, okay?”

Thran nodded and lowered his eyes. The Big eyes let his shoulders go and slowly, she slid by the wall to the floor and seated herself. She pulled the red beanie off and undid her scarf and the coat. 

The little dog settled in her lap, wiggling his tail. 

Thran watched the messy nest of her hair and the messy dog sitting in her lap. The Big eyes looked up at him.

“What? There is no point in standing.”

“It’s dirty.”

She shrugged:

“Suit yourself.”

* * *

Chloe frowned. Her fingers absentmindedly scratching Arnie. _Not even thank you_. What a day. At first, the refusal from the bank, then only three customers in the bookshop during the day and now this. It couldn’t be worse. If only someone not so _dick-ish_ would be stuck with her. 

She almost pitied him when he suffered an obvious panic attack but somehow maybe he deserved not to be helped. Frowning even more she rather started thinking about how to get out. 

The silence was stretching. Chloe never realized how quiet the building was until now. Nobody was going out nor in. The only sound was their own breathing. Well, mostly Arnie’s.

The more she was thinking the more she got scared about how long they will have to be there. She couldn’t come up with anything to help them out. 

Chloe looked up at the man, now standing by the opposite side. Sensing it, he looked into her eyes too.

“I don’t know.” She muttered, her expression falling.

“I don’t know either.” He sighed.

He shook his coat off his shoulders and sat down as well. Chloe noticed how broad the shoulders were. 

“We’ll wait.” He decided like there was another option and she nodded.

“I didn’t catch your name.” Chloe tried a light note of the conversation.

“I didn’t throw it.”

“Oh my god! What is your problem? Are you able to have a normal conversation or not?”

The blond scoffed.

“Of course I am.”

Frowning at him and saying nothing provoked him to try. He pointed to Arnie.

“What is he?”

Chloe tilted her head and made a face.

“He is _a dog_.”

He scoffed again.

“I was trying to have your normal conversation!”

“Well, obviously you suck in it.” She shrugged.

“I meant what kind of breed he is. I can recognize a dog. Isn’t he supposed to have a short tail?” He gestured towards Arnie’s butt with an expression of one who obviously never got along with animals. When he looked at her again he frowned.

“What again?”

“I’m sorry, did I roll my eyes too loud?”

“Now, you are really mean!”

“Your social skills suck, really. You’re lucky that you are handsome because otherwise you wouldn’t even get laid if you’d depend on your mouth only!”

“Did you just say I’m handsome?”

“Oh gooood.” Chloe growled and turned her head to the side, pouting, refusing to talk to him further. She was silently cursing him with every word she could find for him. 

* * *

Thran snorted. Her pouting was hilarious but he didn’t dare to laugh. It had never happened to him before, the _impossibility_ to talk with a woman like a normal human being. She hated him, he could tell. It was a strange feeling, really, but he found fun in it. And what else to do when one is stuck in an elevator with somebody else? At least he wasn’t thinking about how the tiny space was freaking him out. 

_ Maybe it wasn’t fair… _

Thran glanced at her again. Her messy hair was covering half of her face but he could still make up her small nose and pink lips. 

“I’m Thran.” He broke the silence, making the Big eyes look at him, and still pouting, she muttered her name.

“Chloe.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm trying to post as often as I can, but damn those Christmas visits! :D

“Nice to meet you, Chloe.”

“Well, I cannot say the same, Thran.”

Thran snorted and turned his eyes to the small dog, trying to sneak into his lap this time. Arnie looked up, checking if the mission was successful but he was met with a glacial gaze. He stopped in the middle of the movement, staring into Thran’s eyes, looking for mercy. The confused frown on the man’s brow made Chloe chuckle.

“You’re not a dog lover, are you?”

Thran glanced at her and then back at Arnie.

“Let’s say I have a neutral relationship with animals.”

“I see.” Chloe gave him a mischievous smile, “He won’t bite you know?”

“But I might.”

Thran winked but Chloe rolled her eyes. 

“Arnie, come here. Not everyone loves you, buttercup.” Her voice was twice the sweet than normally and the little broom hopped to her lap instead. 

Thran raised his hand suddenly.

“Shhh. I think I heard something.”

“What was it?”

“Shhhh.”

Chloe frowned but closed her mouth. Indeed, there was a sound. Someone was in the hallway. A muffled voice carried to them, it sounded like someone was swearing.

Just when Thran wanted to open his mouth and call out for help, Chloe stopped him.

“Not _this_ one.”

“ _Excuse me_?” He narrowed his eyes in bewilderment.

Chloe tossed her head and put on a little bit of theatrical expression.

“It’s Mrs. Keller. Believe me when I say you don’t want anything to do with her.”

The swearing outside grew louder as the lady was forced to choose the stairs instead of the elevator.

“She is really mean and probably would laugh more than help us.”

“Meaner than you?”

Chloe scoffed.

“One time she threw a plant pot after Arnie! From a window! Let her suffer the stairs! Old bitch…”

“We need to get out as soon as possible. I won’t wait for your favorite neighbor. Okay?”

Chloe pouted but knowing well, that his decision is probably more reasonable, she stopped arguing. 

The only bad thing was that after a loud thud of the door a grave silence stretched through the building again. Old Mrs. Keller was faster than them.

“Great.”

Chloe pressed Arnie closer to her.

“On a scale from one to ten, how bad do you want to kill me right now?” 

She crouched under his glacial glare.

“I’m thinking somewhere in the high _thirties_...”

Chloe crouched even more and grinned at him. 

“You are unbelievable.”

Thran leaned back, resting his head against the wall, rubbing his face. This is going to be longer than he ever anticipated. Looking at his watch again, he sighed.

“You were supposed to be somewhere, already.” Chloe half asked, half stated.

Thran shrugged.

“I have a flight in two hours. I was supposed to be at the airport right now.”

“Oh, visiting family on Christmas?” She smiled, trying hard to stay in the positive vibe of the conversation.

He snorted.

“Nah. Quite the opposite. Every year I gladly escape from this madness. I’m not a fan of Christmas at all.”

Her big eyes grew even bigger. She was shocked almost like he would say he wants to eat her snoring broom.

“You don’t like Christmas? Why?”

“It’s just pretense to be happy and loving when in fact it is about money and gifts. “Thran shrugged, the corner of his mouth went up, “look at the commercials - buy this and that to your uncle from the 20th generation of your family so he gets a gift too. And buy it for ridiculous money because you must do better than last year.”

“That’s not true.” Chloe frowned.

“Oh and don’t forget to pretend a joy from the socks and shower gels or the book you gave someone last year and now he tries to give it back.”

Chloe watched him. She didn’t like what he was saying. His face, shaped like a Greek god’s, had only one flaw - a sarcastic half-smile. However, thinking about his words and the way his eyes shone she quickly put one and one together.

“These holidays are supposed to be about calm and peace, right? Well, where is it then?” He continued, “You’re in rush for gifts, you’re in rush to prepare everything, you’re in rush to visit every family member ever existed and then woohoo, New Year’s - get drunk and dance until you die the very next day, happy that this _fucking_ month is all over.”

“Wow.” Chloe raised her eyebrows, “have you ever tried to find positive things about something?”

Thran snorted, shaking his head.

“Life is not a fairytale, Chloe. If you lose your shoe at midnight it only means you’re drunk.”

Chloe slowly shook her head.

“It sounds like you’ve never had a nice Christmas. I’m really sorry, Thran.”

“I think I just see the things for what they are, without any need to color them more just to feel better.”

“Hm.” Chloe raised her eyebrows again, petting sleeping Arnie, in her lap. Thran stretched his long legs. They were long enough to touch the other side of the wall, next to Chloe. She glanced at his leather ankle boots and back at him.

“What are your plans then?”

“I guess my plans died with the will of this elevator.” He sighed.

“You still have time to get to the airport if we get out in next…”

“15 minutes.”

“Oh, yeah...Well…” She grimaced, “Christmas miracles can happen right?”

“Yeah, sure.” He chuckled and rolled his eyes.

Chloe sighed and looked around the narrow space they were trapped in. It got to annoy her too. They were sitting here for almost an hour already.

“I was supposed to fly to Switzerland to enjoy some snowboarding, Alps, … and to finish work for one client. Change of scenery usually helps me to get better ideas.” Thran broke the silence to answer her question. His deep voice was low. From anger and frustration, his feeling changed into disappointment and relinquishment. 

“Alone? Work? Oh god, that is your calm and peace?” Chloe laughed. The weird sound of it itched Thran to laugh too but for a completely different reason. 

“It’s actually pretty cool. I really relax like that.”

“You’re insane.” She snorted, grinning at him. Truth to be told, by his looks when he met him down in the hallway, he really seemed like someone who rather spend time alone. So unapproachable, so unlikable despite his perfect features fit for magazines. 

He chuckled again, the deepness of it resonating in his chest. He gave her that look, with narrow eyes, pretending to be offended but in the blue of them, she saw a sparkle of amusement.

“Okay then, tell me how you relax.”

Chloe put a strand of hair behind her ear, pouting her lips and thinking.

“I relax when I’m with people I love or in an armchair with hot chocolate and a book.”

Her big brown eyes caught a dreamy look.

“That is why I am spending every Christmas with my family in New Jersey. It’s a house full of people, nicely decorated, cozy, and warm.” She smiled, “Everyone brings some food. My mom bakes the best gingerbread I’ve ever eaten, I swear.”

Thran was watching her. She completely lit up, speaking about her traditions and her family. Her eyes shone, the pink lips were curved into a gentle smile, and the love she felt was palpable. 

It felt so unreal to him that he gazed at her in awe. 

“We gather together - parents, sisters, brothers, aunts, and uncles, cousins, closest friends...Children and dogs.” She laughed, “and we just talk and laugh and eat and drink. My specialty is eggnog.”

Thran nodded in appreciation.

“We watch movies together, all parts of Home Alone of course.” She giggled, “and of course, the gift-giving. But in the last 5 years, we do Secret Santa and give more presents to the children only.”

Chloe turned her gaze from Arnie to Thran. 

“It actually doesn’t sound that bad, even though I would kill myself with so many people around after a while.”

Chloe giggled.

“It’s magical. And with all those lights at night...I just love it.”

Thran couldn’t help but smile. In years she was the first person with such a pure love towards her family. Memories of his own flooded his head and his smile faded.

“My parents have been divorced since I was 12. My mom found my dad in their bed with his assistant. We never really held to traditions or made some. I guess their marriage wasn’t working long before he cheated. So Christmas never really felt like something wonderful. I just kinda...survived the day. Smiled through the gifts and was glad it’s behind me.” 

“I’m sorry.”

Thran waved his hand.

“It’s just how it is. So now they both have their partners. Sometimes they change so I don’t really keep track of names anymore and I don’t see any point in celebrating family holidays with strangers. Since my sister got married and spends her Christmas in Australia with her husband, I am out of obligation.” He combed his hair with fingers. Chloe followed the movement, realizing he just shared his privacy with her. It felt strange. She never had a problem talking about her family with people, it was a casual discussion. Yet, this man, as it seemed, wasn’t used to sharing anything at all.

“I guess I am not surprised now.”

Thran shrugged, looking at his hands in his lap.

“I’m not complaining. Spending Christmas with my parents is just a disaster. My father is like a general and he always gives me lectures on what should I do with my wretched life and my mom is obsessive about everything being perfect. If it’s not perfect, then it is _hell_.”

Chloe chuckled.

“Maybe they care too much! They both want the best for you.”

“I highly doubt that. It feels more like a charade in front of their new partner.”

“Your attitude is really very negative.” Chloe laughed.

“I’m actually really nice until someone annoys me. My alone time is for everyone’s safety.”

She laughed again and he smiled at that, gliding his eyes all over her. He always ended up staring into her big eyes, beaming with whatever emotions she was feeling at the moment. It was like a colorful concert. 

She stared back into his eyes for a while, her happy look was slowly fading, until it changed into a concern.

“I think I need to pee.”


	4. Chapter 4

“I think I need to pee.”

Thran snorted.

“You serious?”

Chloe blinked several times.

“Yes.”

He widened his eyes.

“Like for real?”

“Yes.” She grimaced, horror written in her huge eyes.

“Well, you have to hold it until we get out.” Thran casually shrugged and rested his head back against the wall.

Chloe started to be restless and she got up from the floor to pace two steps forward and two steps back. A new lion in the cage.

“I’m not sure I am able to.”

“You must.”

She gave him puppy eyes, pleading for approval, or maybe for compassion. Thran raised his eyebrows.

“Am I supposed to open my mouth or what do you want from me?”

“You’re disgusting.” She crouched her nose.

Arnie who noticed her unease whimpered and jumped on Chloe’s legs with his front paws.

“Not you, darling, Not you.”

Watching the interaction, Thran snorted.

“Maybe you can pee here and he will lick it off.”

Chloe snapped her head at him, horror written in her eyes. Thran started laughing.

“Oh my god, you’re unbelievable!”

“It was a joke!”

Chloe snorted, watching him laugh. She liked the view actually. He seemed to be relaxed on that elevator floor, his gloomy features lit up with his perfect lips and teeth and she realized she could listen to his deep laugh all day.

“A very bad one!” She scolded him but a smile played on her lips.

Arnie wiggled his tail, sensing the shift in the mood, and barked at them. Thran reached out and ruffled his head a bit. Chloe registered it and it melted her heart. To not ruin this sacred moment, she rather not commented on it.

“They say that lawyers have a rather earthy humor.”

Chloe started pacing again to forget about her urgent need.

“You’re a lawyer?”

“Civil Litigation for corporations and a family lawyer here and there.” Thran nodded.

“Sounds...Interesting.”

“Does it?”

“No. But I can imagine you’re that type of person who would work in this field.” Chloe noted.

Thran snorted.

“What do you mean by that?”

“You know, “ She shrugged, “uptight, fancy, argumentative, cynical…”

Thran crossed his arms on his chest and raised one of his eyebrows.

“Excuse me?”

“But when you really try, you can be funny from time to time.” She patted his shoulder and continued pacing. 

Chloe could feel his stare on her back and she smiled.

“You have this magical ability to remind me that I want the fuck out of here.” He growled. Chloe chuckled, seeing his ego hurt. 

“It was a joke!”

“Screw you.”

Chloe laughed. His ocean blue eyes darted towards her again, almost hidden under the deep frown.

“Do you like your job, Thran?”

The frown eased as well as his arms.

“To be honest, I’m not so sure anymore.”

“Why?”

“I guess it doesn’t spark the joy anymore. I’m constantly swimming in someone’s shit.”

“Well, when you put it like this,” Chloe slowly nodded her head.

“I’ve achieved what I wanted and now…” He shrugged.

“And what was that?”

“Senior partner position in Cravath, Swaine & Moore LLP. I have my corner office, a salary that allows me to buy a flat at the edge of Central Park. I can practically go on foot to the office every morning.”

“And do you?”

“No. I go by car. You kinda...have to. In such a position, it would be an embarrassment.”

Chloe grimaced.

“So you live a few blocks away and you drive your car...in New York.”

“Yes.”

“That’s stupid.”

“In a way, it is.”

“How long do you drive every morning in such traffic?”

“Almost an hour.”

“By foot, you would go like what? 15 minutes?”

“Something like that.” Thran nodded.

“Oh my, why are you still doing this? It’s _insane_!”

Thran shrugged, visibly frustrated and perhaps sad from the burden of his work.

Chloe shook her head but seeing him somehow even embarrassed, her tone changed into a more gentle one.

“I’m sorry.”

“For what?”

“That your great achievements didn’t bring you joy.”

Thran snorted and averted his eyes.

“I don’t need your pity. Many people would switch places with me.”

“I believe so.” Chloe admitted, “Despite my problems, I wouldn’t.”

Thran looked at her, scanning her lovely face.

“I bet you wouldn’t.” He smiled, “what problems are you talking about?”

Chloe sighed and sat down next to him. Their shoulders almost touched and her perfume tickled Thran’s nose. It was a scent he didn’t know. So refreshing, after the crowd of women, he used to meet, who wore the same famous perfumes. Not Chloe. Of course not. Of course, she is different in every manner.

Her sigh broke his thoughts and he focused back on her.

“I have a bookshop but...let’s say that I will not survive until next Christmas.” She played with her fingers, her head low, “I don’t have enough sales, “ she shrugged, “my ex was always telling me that I am not a good businesswoman.”

“Your ex seems like a jerk.”

Chloe smiled.

“I guess he is.”

Thran nudged her.

“Tell me about your bookshop.”

So Chloe did. To her own surprise, she spilled everything to him. How she dreamed of having her own bookshop. How her dream came true only to create nightmares later but she still loved it. She told him about the loyal customers, about the atmosphere, about Lisa, about the debt and her problems with the bank...She told him _everything_. 

Thran listened carefully without a word, watching her with the corner of his eye. The mix of emotions within her mirroring in her face. She showed him another passion of hers and he couldn’t help but wonder how it would feel to be loved by her with the same passion and adoration she had for her family and for her business. 

He rested his arms on his knees and Chloe ran her eyes through the muscles.

“Despite all of it, you still love your job.”

Chloe gave him a wide smile, her huge eyes held that adoring look.

“I do.”

The smile faded, however.

“I don’t know what to do. I can’t imagine losing it.”

“You won’t.” He nudged her again and smiled at her. Captivated by his look she just parted her lips.

“From what you just told me it definitely has good potential to offer something different than other stores, especially the big ones. You just need to know how to use it.”

Her eyes darted towards Thran’s hand playing with the fur on Arnie’s back. 

“If only I know how.”

“I have some contacts which may advise you on that.”

Her face lit up again and she turned more to face him completely.

“You would help me like that?”

“Sure.” He smiled again.

“It’s ironic. My ex would just tell me how stupid and unfitting I am and a complete stranger supports me more than he ever could.”

“It is good that he is your ex then.” Thran shrugged, “you should always feel supported, especially in relationships.”

“Thank you.”

They stared into each other’s eyes.

“Pleasure.”

She giggled, muffling it with her hand.

“And you should quit your job.”

He chuckled.

“Yeah. I think I will, once I figure out what to do next.”

“Then you’ll never leave. Because it will never be enough and in the end, you will succumb to the comfort of your current job and money. It is better to do a clean cut. Especially, when you are perfectly able to do so. With your salary, you have to have savings or so, right? And then, free of the burden and a gloomy mood it is easier to make the necessary changes.”

“Maybe you’re right.” Thran nodded, deep in thoughts.

“What are your dreams, Thran? Ideal life?”

He stared into the opposite wall a while before he spoke again. His fingers were drawing invisible circles in Arnie’s fur. The dog was slowly falling asleep.

Chloe wished to be able to take a picture of them. 

“ _Ideal_ life…”

“Mhm.”

“A family I guess. Functional one. My own. With a wife who would stand by me _no matter what_ …”

Chloe raised her eyebrows, still watching his profile. She expected a lot but not this from him.

“And when I imagine it,” he continued, “I see a countryside, sun warm on my skin, a big land, vineyard maybe.”

“It’s a very nice image indeed.”

“I love wine. I always thought that once I retire I would have a winery.”

Chloe caught his arm.

“See? Don’t wait for retirement and fulfill your dream now. My uncle owns a winery, he can give you some tips.”

“Really?”

Chloe nodded, her eyes beaming. Her hand was burning his arm how much aware he was of the touch.

“I will definitely think about that, “ their eyes locked, “what about your dreams?”

“Save the bookshop?” Chloe laughed, “but in the future, I would like to be more...free. I want to travel and see everything. I’ve never been out of New York actually.”

“Are you serious?”

Chloe nodded, lowering her head in embarrassment.

“I put my every penny to the bookshop and it is time-consuming.”

His finger raised her chin. The thumb caressed her jaw and her breath hitched.

“You’re dedicated. It’s not wrong. You’ll get out of the worst and you’ll travel.”

The low tone resonated in her bones. 

When he looked at her lips, her heart almost stopped. The blue oceans captured her dark brown and swirled her in an infinitive whirlpool. 

“Hello?! Is someone there?!”

A strange voice ripped them apart. 


	5. Chapter 5

Chloe’s heart started beating again as fast as it stopped before when Thran lingered closer than one would call it appropriate for strangers in an elevator. She wondered whether it was caused by the fact that they were mere seconds from a kiss or by the fact that they are being saved finally.

The firemen arrived after 10 minutes since Mr. Sullivan, Chloe’s neighbor, called them. 

Chloe took a deep breath. It was certainly different to breathe fresh air outside and even though she wouldn’t admit it to Thran, she was glad they were freed from the ugly narrow space. She swore to herself to never enter that elevator again.

“Mark!” Chloe waved at their savior and smiled. He deserved her thanks after all.

* * *

Thran finished answering questions from the firemen and turned to see Chloe disappearing on the stairway with the little fury rat behind her. The young neighbor, who called the help, was watching her leaving as well. Thran noticed the mild smile on the man’s lips and narrowed his eyes. _He was definitely into her_. Well, Thran wasn’t surprised. Chloe seemed to be quite pleasant and talking to her without side intentions was refreshing.

Checking his phone with million notifications since it got a signal again, he sighed and turned to the exit. 

Just before he pushed the door his eyes fell on the mailboxes. 

_Chloe Balker._

Maybe he could leave a business card so she would have his phone number.

He stopped in the middle of the movement, staring at the mailbox with her name and a sticker of Arnie. 

_ Would that be a good idea? _

Thran could tell that she was attracted to him. She _wanted_ to be kissed at the moment they shared in the elevator. 

_ But what then? Another one-night-stand? _

Thran sighed. He was getting tired of this. _Maybe a little break from women might do some good._

He left the building, relieved that his Tesla was still there, untouched.

* * *

“ _You. Did. What?!_ ”

Chloe bit her lip.

“I needed to pee!”

Lisa grunted. Chloe heard the sound of a facepalm on the other side of the line.

“Godness! You are hopeless, girl.” Lisa snorted. 

Chloe bit her lip again.

“I know. I hoped he would be still there but I guess it took too long. I was holding it for an hour. I thought I won’t be able to carry it back home.”

The girls giggled.

“Pity. He sounded like a fine man. Maybe you can try to find him.”

“How? I know just his first name and the company where he works. Well, maybe. It was pretty long.” Chloe grimaced, “besides that, he could wait and ask for my number or something, right? So...It would be very weird to stalk him. What should I say? Hey, it’s me, your former cellmate! You said you’re gonna help me with the bookshop, so here I am!”

Lisa laughed.

“Oh, come on, Chlo. Let’s face it. You wouldn’t call him because of the bookshop.”

Chloe laughed too but then she bit her lip. Watching Arnie playing with his toy, she remembered how Thran was petting him, unconsciously, and she sighed.

“He was handsome as hell. A bit of _a jerk_. Quite high standards and opinions...We talked for merely two or three hours, I don’t know him at all.”

Lisa snorted.

“Remind me, please, the last time you talked to a guy for _two or three hours_.”

“Hm.”

“Yeah, exactly. You ran away from every date after what? 20 minutes?”

“Because they’re stupid! Or weird!” Chloe spread her arms, “This is not fair, Lisa, I couldn’t run away from this one!”

“True. But would you?”

“In the first hour? Probably. He was a real jerk.”

“You wanted to kiss him, quite an _interesting_ jerk then.”

“A _hot_ jerk.”

“Hot jerks have exceptions?”

“I guess?”

“It’s a damnation, sister.”

“Calm down, Lisa. I will never see him again anyway.”

“Probably not.”

Chloe stared into nothingness. Despite the jokes she made with Lisa, she couldn’t stop thinking about him, and deep within her, she knew, that he didn’t seem to be just a hot jerk. 

Another missed opportunity. Her life was full of missed opportunities. _Damn it._

* * *

  
  


Thran never missed a good opportunity. At least he thought so. 

_ Until now. _

He was sitting in the Departures Hall, waiting for another shot of flight to Zurich. 

It was the 24th of December afternoon. Two hours into the flight. 

Thran stretched his legs, relaxed. He was on time, ready for his vacation and an escape from the big apple madness. It will be only him, a big hotel suite with a view of the mountains, and a snowboard. _Marvelous._

A change on the flight board caught his attention. Half an hour delay of his flight to Switzerland. He sighed and sipped his coffee. _Well, half an hour isn’t that bad yet._

He looked out of the huge windows, overseeing the runway. It was snowing heavily. 

_Gosh, he couldn’t wait to cruise the slopes._

He relaxed more into the uncomfortable chair as much as he could. His eyes darted through the small crowd of people waiting for the flight too.

A young couple with a little child were laughing together, joking, picking up at each other meanwhile changing a diaper. 

He watched them, a faint smile was forming on his usually strict lips. It was hard not to when he heard their conversation. 

He never could imagine himself changing diapers let alone raising a kid. But in a relationship like _that_ , he gladly would. 

The man finished dressing up the baby again and placed him in the stroller. The jokes ceased but a smile played on their lips and the woman was caressing his back. 

It was clear that they were in love with each other. 

Thran felt the urge to ask them, for how long they were together, to discover the real magic of how the relationship can work so nicely. 

“Oh, finally they stopped fighting, right?” An old lady, sitting two seats next to him, noted. 

Thran looked at her and then back at the couple. To her, it seemed they were fighting. To him, it seemed like fun and love bickering. 

Big brown eyes appeared in his mind. 

_That girl was fun._ He couldn’t remember the last time he could talk with a girl freely, without a filter between his brain and his mouth. The best part was when she felt offended she returned a spicy insult with interest. 

Thran sipped the coffee, looking at his watch. His mind was occupied with the image of Chloe, sitting next to him in the elevator. 

He replayed their conversation about their jobs and dreams. 

_ Vineyard, hm.  _

Another image flashed in his mind and he caught himself to feel more relaxed and content when thinking about having his own land and a vineyard, than when he was thinking about his task in the current job.

Chloe occupied his mind again. They would live really far away from each other, as she wanted to save her bookshop in New York. 

Thran pulled out his phone and started googling. After a short while, he discovered that vineyards in New York State really existed. 

His heart skipped a beat.

_ What is he doing? _

A woman’s voice carried through the air, announcing another delay of his flight. Four hours. 

Thran rolled his eyes. That was supposed to be almost 7 hours of waiting. _Damn it._

He looked back at his iPhone and with a curiosity that won over his hesitation, he googled her name together with a bookshop.

After a while of trying, he got an address in Brooklyn. 

The ocean blue eyes darted to the flight board and back to his phone. 

_ That was a crazy idea. _

He wasn’t even sure he found the right Chloe and the right bookshop. 

He thought of his vacation he was so excited for. 

He thought of the cute face with the big eyes.

_ Fucking hell... _

* * *

Lisa just finished placing back the books which she found scattered around and looking at the watch she decided it was time for closing. 

A bell rang at the door and she turned to see the incomer. She was ready to tell him that she was closing already, but she just managed to open her mouth and close it again.

The man who entered the store was even taller than her husband who used to play basketball at a high school league. He shook off the snow and walked with the confidence of a movie star despite the fact that he was quite lost between the shelves as he was looking for a living soul. His disheveled blond hair added to his disheveled appearance in a grey sweater which complemented his broad chest, black jeans, and black winter coat. Every sexy nonchalance was carefully chosen on purpose. Lisa knew it. She knew those types of people well from her husband’s work but _damn_ , she suddenly regretted being married with two children around her neck.

Lisa cleared her throat.

“Good afternoon, sir. How may I help you?” 

The striking blue eyes bored into her. A faint smile appeared on his flawless face. _Was he a model or something?_

“Hello. Actually yes, I am looking for Chloe Balker? Is she here?”

“Chloe?”

Lisa raised her eyebrows and suddenly it all came together.

“Yes. Big brown eyes, brunette, a small dog named Arnie…”

“Uhmm...Sure, yeah.” Lisa put a strand of hair behind her ear, “It’s her bookshop, she is the owner. Unfortunately, she is not here now, she left to visit her family in New Jersey just this morning. She won’t be back till 27th, I think..”

She shuffled behind the counter and scribbled something on a piece of paper. “This is the address.” she handed the paper to him, “of her parent’s house.”

“Thank you…” Thran frowned, confused, “do you normally hand over someone’s address to a stranger so easily?”

Lisa chuckled.

“You’re not such a stranger, are you?”

Thran stared at her, slow in thinking but then it hit him. _This must be Lisa. Chloe’s best friend._

“She told you about the...incident.”

Lisa chuckled again.

“Yes, she did. Without that, you wouldn’t hold the address in your hands.”

“What did she say?”

“That you are a jerk.”

Thran snorted. 

“Taking her dating history, it’s a compliment.” Lisa waved her hand, “you should go, it’s quite a long drive and you want to be there before dinner. Oh, and her mother loves pralines”

Thran snorted again and smiled.

“Thanks.”

Lisa nodded and waved him before he set out from the door.

* * *

Snowballs flew in all directions. Shrieks and screams echoed in the neighborhood but none of them minded it. 

“You little bastards!!” Chloe yelled and threw a snowball after a boy who shrieked and ran away. Another snow landed behind her neck.

“Leila! It’s a betrayal!” She laughed and bent to form another snowball to get revenge. She straightened up quickly and threw it without aiming. There was no time for aim. 

When the snowball hit a different target than she intended, she froze. Her eyes assessed the damage on the black coat of the tall man standing nearby, stunned by the hit.

A second later she realized who it was.

“Thran?”

“Was this revenge for not asking for your number?” He raised one of his eyebrows, “or is your aim worse than a 5 years old child’s?”

The fight ceased, the children were stunned, worried about the upcoming scold from the strange adult. Chloe laughed.

“What are you doing here? How? Missed me already?”

She hoped towards him as her bare feet were freezing.

Thran chuckled and shook his head. She was wearing nothing but a silk strapped dress and parka over it. 

“I am actually here to ask your uncle about the vineyards, you know.”

Her eyes sparkled with laughter and once she was finally in front of him, he took her hands and directed her to step on his shoes. The simple gesture melted her heart.

“Sure,” she giggled, “he will be delighted.”

A wide smile spread on his lips. His arm slipped around her waist to help her keep the balance. She shivered. The instant answer of her body was maddening.

“Care to explain why you are barefoot, for god’s sake?” He laughed.

“They firstly stole my cake and then my shoes.”

“Little beasts.”

They both laughed, staring into each other’s eyes. His perfume was like a love poison and the heat of his body, so close, helped her forget about her frozen bare feet.

“You cannot imagine…” She breathed out. 

When she realized that she stared at him like a fool she quickly regained her reason.

“I take it your vacation is off?” Her smile faded, “I’m really sorry about that.”

He shook his head.

“I actually booked another flight and I was at the airport when...I kinda...changed my mind.”

Chloe raised her eyebrows. Her heart racing.

“You decided you want to see how Christmas should be spent properly?” Her eyes beamed as she gestured towards her parent’s house, “as friends, _of course_.”

He chuckled.

“I have a present for you.”

“A present?” She widened her eyes.

“An early present, yes. You don’t have to wait for tomorrow morning.” 

He pulled out an envelope and took out a flight ticket.

“Oh my God.”

“You always wanted to travel, right?”

“Oh my God!” 

Chloe couldn’t believe it. She was holding a flight ticket with her name to _Zurich_ in _Switzerland_ , in _Europe_! 

_ Switzerland. _

Her wide eyes looked up at him and then at the envelope. She snatched it from his hands and found another ticket. The same. With his name. 

_ A flight. To Europe. With him. Before New Year’s. _

“You don’t have to go with me but that country is gorgeous so I thought-”

Before he finished, Chloe grasped him by his coat and pulled him close to crash her lips on his.

It didn’t take even a second when he squeezed her in his arms, his soft lips responding. 

When he penetrated her mouth with his tongue, she thought her knees would give up. She pulled him closer to deepen the kiss and moaned silently. The feeling of his body pressed against hers was driving her insane.

Giggles behind them brought them back to reality. They painfully parted their lips and Chloe turned to see the family stuffed in the doorway, watching them with smiles.

“So much about being friends in front of your family, huh.”

Chloe looked at his playful expression in the eyes, darkened by the passion they shared just a moment ago.

“Good, I bought the pralines too.” He sighed in relief, obviously nervous from the crowd of people staring at him.

“You’re-”

“A jerk?”

“You’re definitely _elevated_ our Christmas.”

They both started laughing.

She took him by hand and led him to the house.

“Don’t worry, I won’t leave your side.”

The warmth of her words melted the last doubts he had and suddenly he was sure that this Christmas and New Year’s Eve is going to be the best in years.

  
  


**THE END**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you all for your support and reading! :) I will now get back to the Ruler of the King's heart :) 💖


End file.
